domofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:D-day
Please put your messages at the bottom, and don't forget to sign your message (~~~~). I will reply on my talk page, or your talk page depending on who started the topic. Please keep your titles short! Weapon & Item templates --'Sorkem 22:14, 21 June 2008 (UTC)' I've been tempted to replace the current weapon template with mine, which has several improvements to this one, however that would require that someone go through the weapons that currently use the existing template and changing them to work correctly with mine. I was wondering if you would be willing to do this? --'Sorkem 23:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC)' I have exchanged the existing Weapon Template with mine. You are free to overlook it and modify the weapon pages as you find time so that they correspond with the new formatting. I might make modifications to the template in the future to incorporate additional features if I find any to add. If you have any suggestions or requests for templates just let me know, and I'll do my best to help. --'Sorkem 23:34, 21 June 2008 (UTC)' I noticed you made a post about the item template's obvious flaws. I, too, have noticed various flaws in its design. I've done my best to stay as far away from it as I possibly could; for as long as I possibly could. One of the biggest problems with it is that it tries to incorporate materials, armors, and pretty much every item except weapons into it. It would probably be best to completely redo it giving armor its own template, and then formatting it to work properly for other items. I've tried several times to attempt creating a single items template for non-equipment items, but have yet to create one that works. I could work on it though if need be. It would be very easy to make the armor template as I already have one made for domocamp that follows closely to the weapon template I made. The hardest part would be making an item template work for materials as well as other items. (It can be done.) Just let me know your thoughts on the subject. NPC Excuse me, dya think you could help me by explaining whats wrong with the table coding on the new page i made Melvin the Supersmith Marshall? Id appriciate it if you could teach me a little, the 3rd column wont disappear. Cheers, MattyJacko 17:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Sysop Um Ill make you a sysop, sorry I have been busy lately :Ok man ill make u a sysop 18:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) I leave this wiki partly in your hand :ok so dude i am making u kind of like co manager ok man? Since i have to get back into the game. 18:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC)~ Yea here is something i want u to do please :Think about it, why do people like to go to the Domo Camp wiki, cuz it has skill builds and stat builds, so I want you to scower the forums (aeria games) and look for stat and skill builds simplify them like: 2 str 1 phy and add them to the targeted job. Thanks 18:45, 10 July 2008 (UTC)~ Great job I'm in awe of the work you've put into this :) [[User:SSF|''SSF]] 15:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! --'Sorkem 19:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC)' You are the 1000th visitor... wait, no never mind. At any rate, I just wanted to congratulate you on your current efforts. Kudos on the new Bestiary template. I like how compact it looks. As always, if you ever need any help solving a problem you can always ask. I might not be as active as I once was, but I'm still watching. Aw, thanks Thank you. I'll let you know if I have any issues :) ⋄[[User:SSF|SSF]] 19:14, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Release Dates Yeah, I think as an Aeria user, it's a required to be nosy about these sorts of things :3 I'm not unsure how it would be incorporated into the Wiki though...as its own page or would each page have little subsections on when it was released? ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 06:10, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :That sounds good to me. I'll see if I can get a few more release dates and then I suppose it can be moved to a main page. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 09:33, 25 September 2008 (UTC) New user [[User:Fairner|Fairner]] 00:12, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ---> =P I'm so new at this lolz. I look forward working with you too! Though I think I'll mostly be posting pictures XD If I posted this in the wrong spot please don't kill me =) *runs and hides* PS how do I delete pictures I mistakenly uploaded? I know SSF deleted two of the ones I did by accident but this is just for future reference ^-^ RE: Devil Latern Oh Sorry, but the evolution of a Wiki normally starts with every item being cataloged and every quest/item being given it's own page also(Separates Professional from Small time). This uses up a lot of resources yes, but after enough server updates and traffic, you get bought out and make bank. Or that's at least how it was with FFXIclopedia, although their fund raisers that were all pocketed kind of left them with bad PR for a short time, but the overall greatness of the site often shines over that small detail in it's creation. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Enluciole (talk • ) } Armor Templates --'Mrkstill 23:55, 11 Nov 2008 (PST)' On the armor pages that I added gold stat info on - if there is no magic bonus to start - it puts gold stats before orange stats. Maybe it only bothers me? Reply to Message I dont see anything on that "politics page of yours that has any effect to my guild page —Preceding unsigned comment added by Kaypower2 (talk • ) } But it isnt in your place to delete what you think is right, a wiki is for all to add comments to, not for one single person to make judgments and remove everything that "He" dosent like. Thats like me removing this page becuse i dont like you, thats just wrong. Just becuse you want to make some politics about it dosent give you the right to remove pages about things, like my guild page, that is ok. When you show me a rule that says "No guild pages allowed" i will pull back this comment. --Kaypower2 18:49, 15 November 2008 (UTC) In my opinion a wiki is for adding information or editing current content, not advertising a guild. But hey you're new here so you have to learn show things work, I can understand that ;)-- 19:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) New Template for Weapons Perhaps we should have a Recipe/Pilfer list for the weapons as a separate table, like the one in your sandbox. It would be a new category, and put all of the weapons in one table, or group 'em by location pilfer? (like DDen recipe pilfers in one category, etc?) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Zethre (talk • ) } Thanks for the Welcome! Thank you for the nice welcome you left on my Talk page. ^_^ Excuse me if I'm doing anything wrong, if you've read my User Page, you'll see I'm still new to Wiki Editing, let alone Wiki Communication. Once again, thank you, I hope I can be of some help. —Preceding unsigned comment added by KariChan (talk • ) } Flying Pupu? Sorry to bother you again, but what exactly does this Flying Pupu do? No idea how bots go together with Wikis, lol. It seems to be doing a bunch of things though. o_o --KariChan 19:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Pets --'Gairo 21:18, 21 Nov 2008 (CET)' the pet Bird egg is 3 diff kinds.. (they're like Sapph, jade and ruby) so i suggest we make 3 diff pages for them (Sapph -> Water Bird, Ruby -> Fire Bird, Jade -> Wood Bird), but i dont know how to add them to the { {Pets} } chart add them and i'll try to fix the info as much as i can :3 Thanks for the Welcome I look forward to working with you. Excuse any mistakes I make >.>; I'll generally try not to fiddle around TOO much. :3 Ryou-chan 07:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Enlisting the help of Flying Pupu! I'm wanting to actually categorize the images in the page and was wondering if I could get Pupu to do some work for me :D For the time being, I only have a few categories set up (and I kind of gave up halfway in the pet images process) but can create more if needed. I was hoping to keep the categories pretty general (Armor icons, Monster images, Weapon icons, etc.) Item pages would have to be handled differently but I'm hoping Flying Pupu could take care of the easy parts. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 09:18, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Glad you're back :D And thanks for the help. I don't think specific sub-categories are needed at this time but it could be an option in the future if the need arises. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 09:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Level 11 Skills question I've noticed that level 11 skills sometimes have prerequisites even if the original skill did not, such as level 11 Regeneration requires you to have level 6 Inner Magic. I was wondering if it might be better to just make a second table on the skill pages and treat them as different skills, cause they have different effect sometimes, for example level 11 Frog Forcefield is an AoE buff. By different skills i mean have seperate tables for 1-10 and 11+. Any Ideas on how to solve that problem? (i dont know the formatting to do that, still learning) 'XTFOX 09:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC)' :Hey I edited the template on my user page and there were a few issues, mostly it just looked tacky in my opinion. It is being tested on the Discussion Page of that same section. XTFOX 12:30, 25 January 2009 (UTC) If you want to log back on the game real quick, I sent you something that might be of some help :3 ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 15:19, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Regarding your comment Heck, you welcome. I've been aggroed on my level 21 BM in that area, and escaped by getting onto my flying sword. I'll tell you, the Warrior Whipping Grasses do aggro if your less than 6 levels above them. Kindest regards: Summerstream/ Furby. Skill images in Wanted Pages Lots of existing skill images linking in . Is this pretty much the same problem as the weapon and monster images were having or perhaps some transclusion error? ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 14:12, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Costume icons With the exception of about 15 that don't have a correct name, that's all of 'em. I have guildies I can ask for some others but yes, feel free to upload away :D ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 20:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, anything that's currently listed there is correct. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 20:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Was too slow in game...thanks for the icons and gallery! ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 22:22, 20 February 2009 (UTC) RSS Feed Or The Like I used to get updates on recent changes by an RSS feed and they recently stopped. Was this done on purpose? TheonlyTliu 00:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hello, Recently the sidebar stopped working here. Is it just me? o.o Leozito 19:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Fixed Well, I was trying the related wikis. All of them worked excep for the Age of Conan one. But when i was going to leave you a reply and tried again it worked...lol And suddenly Domo menu worked too. Weird ._. Leozito 20:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Costumes Fine with me that it's there. I think once I get some more dates sorted out, they can be moved to the main article somehow. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF]] 00:53, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the Welcome, to be honest I probably won't be active here, I was just dropping in to revert that spot of vandalism, so just a quick note to say nice wiki, great work and all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 20:03, 23 April 2009 (UTC) potential development It isn't a life quest but there needs to be a link to it from the job pages because it concerns character growth. If you don't want it in the life quests section maybe there needs to be a section called "Job Quests" (ex "Blademaster Quests"} with the life quests in a subsection and potential development in another subsection. Tempmine 15:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Vengeance Each typo helps me spawn. Rawwwwwrrr :D →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 02:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yayayay! Down with #ifexist :D Thanks. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 17:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :That one's just part of the new MW version, isn't it? That one also introduced a problem where the uploaded images don't display in the upload confirmation screen. That one annoys me most :( →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 17:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::The uploads are something on their end, I asked Uberfuzzy and it seems that the server doesn't have enough time to process the thumbnail now but they're working on it. The None selected template seems to only appear when a user hasn't added a category to the image, so it's something that'll need to be edited anyway. ::Oh and I've got one last template with #ifexist, but that one only impacts Paper Armor. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 19:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome ! #2 I often use this Wiki when I play to DoMO, so i'll be glad to help as far as I can. ^^ PS : Je suis français. :D - Savane 00:48, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Braaains here you got the link for your "Braaains" :P Braaains and the second part of it x3 Braaains 2 27th May, 22:23 GMT +1 - ChMaRi Unused images Hey D-day, I replaced images of the SE4 pets but used a different file extension (png instead of jpg). Do we just leave the old images in the archive? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Ugly Pupu (talk • ) :Ah, didn't notice. They'll be deleted, no need to keep them. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 14:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon stubs nice, that you made a new page for the weapon stubs. i made some of these weapons as stubs, because there were the blue status missing, materials for upgrade and sometimes also a whole lvl had no stats, but i didn't set those Alternate and Master weapons as stubs, since its said that the Alternate ones aren't implemented and the Master ones just got freshly implemented in GT domo. - ChMaRi 16:30 GMT +1, 7th June Re to the Re: Weapons stubs lol oh and before i forget it, don't slap me if the gold bonuses are wrong, i just made +1 for orange and +30 then for golden bonus to the blue bonuses, which WERE THERE YET. - ChMaRi 16:45 GMT +1, 7th June 2009 :Haha, that's fine. I make bunch of mistakes. :'D (Gonna stop the RE: madness!) --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 14:50, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok and that you can't slap me that i said +30 for golden, i only mean it for physical attack, for magical i did +20 ofcourse :3 (*don't wanna get slapped ._.*) - ChMaRi 16:55 GMT +1, 7th June 2009 Lv60 weapon formulas and highlvl onyxes with this new update GT got Lv60 Weapon Formulas and lvl 60-100 onyxes for weapon (both things from those 2 new bosses in Bigbeam). The stats of the weapons vary and can be even better than Master Weapons, also it seems that those scrolls are 1-time use and seem to need always the same mats to "craft" them (say me if you want a list and a pic of these scrolls) and not all different bonuses of the onyxes are known yet. *edit* oh and there are also new pills which add different, pretty nice bonuses for 30 minutes or 2 hours (i am not sure) - ChMaRi 21:45 GMT +1, 10th June 2009 :They are named exactly as the level 60 weapons, right? I think I know what you're talking about (from here). What is the exact name of the scroll? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 20:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::yup name is the same like 60 ones but the information at this website isnt the same which is written in the scrolls - ChMaRi 22:25 GMT +1, 10th June 2009 :::I think "class I" is the best way to name them (since type is referred to the type of weapon, not the class). So weapons will be named like "Abacus of Fortune (class I)". The category will then be "Class I weapons". --'''D. (talk · ) 20:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC)